


The sun no longer shines (on your side) | Солнце больше не сияет (на твоей стороне)

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Dinner, Flirting, M/M, Slash, Кровь и травмы, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Поцелуи, Ужин, Флирт, разговоры, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Если бы Стив знал, к чему это все приведет, когда история только начиналась, принял бы он точно такие же решения?Да, скорее всего.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Локи/Стив Роджерс
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The sun no longer shines (on your side) | Солнце больше не сияет (на твоей стороне)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The sun no longer shines (on your side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758050) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Сражение с Думом оказалось тяжелым и отвратительным – как и все остальные их битвы, – но Мстители были к нему готовы. Разрушения получилось локализовать, засада не стала для них неожиданностью, и им всем удалось выбраться оттуда без серьезных повреждений.

Стив не раз ловил себя на мысли, что если бы они не знали о готовящемся нападении, если бы их застали врасплох…

Он почти ожидал, что Локи заявится к нему сразу же после заварушки. В конце концов, о ней говорили во всех новостях, и Локи, скорее всего, был бы в курсе в любом случае – вне зависимости от того, откуда он обычно доставал подобную информацию, – но весь последующий месяц с его стороны царила полная тишина. Абсолютно ничего. Тем временем Тони успешно уклонялся от допросов Фьюри по поводу источника столь полезных сведений, а Тор продолжал поглядывать на Стива с беспокойством во взгляде и иногда будто бы почти собирался что-то сказать, но каждый раз передумывал. Сам же Стив пытался смириться с мыслью, что это молчание, как он подозревал, вполне могло оказаться окончательным.

Но не оказалось.

Локи неожиданно обнаружился вольготно раскинувшимся в одном из кресел одной из многочисленных гостиных, куда Стив пришел, ведомый смутным желанием посмотреть в одиночку какой-нибудь старый фильм. Тони однажды решил составить ему в этом компанию, но все закончилось тем, что Стив сорвался на него за непрерывную череду едких комментариев в адрес сюжета, после чего они пришли к обоюдному согласию, что ради благополучия в Башне Тони лучше держаться подальше от периодических набегов Стива в страну ностальгии.

Однако, прямо сейчас Локи выглядел чрезвычайно расслабленным и встретил застывшего в дверях Стива улыбкой, которая, тем не менее, демонстрировала слишком большое количество зубов.

– Добрый день, Капитан, – вежливо поздоровался он, словно во всей этой ситуации не было совершенно ничего необычного. И с идеальной беспристрастностью человека, наотрез отказывающегося признавать сам факт существования предыдущих разногласий. На Стива накатило неудержимое желание раздраженно вздохнуть.

Но он тут же обнаружил, что лидирующей эмоцией из всех, которые он в данный момент испытывал, было облегчение. Облегчение, что Локи был жив и невредим. И только ощутив это самое облегчение, он осознал, что в его груди все это время скрывался страх, что Локи могли уже давно поймать и убить. Или сделать с ним еще что-нибудь похуже. И что, рискнув и предупредив их о нападении, Локи подписал себе приговор, и весь тот прогресс, на который Стив невольно продолжал надеяться, был попросту… потерян.

Но с другой стороны…

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он устало, не сумев наскрести настоящее раздражение. – Все сейчас тут, в башне…

– И заняты своими делами, – парировал Локи. – Сомневаюсь, что нас кто-нибудь побеспокоит.

Стив провел ладонью по лбу.

– Я думал, что мы собирались встречаться более нормальным образом. А не… вот так.

– Правда? Хм, должно быть, вылетело из головы. – Локи улыбнулся, широко и насквозь фальшиво. – Мои глубочайшие извинения. – Стив хотел было что-нибудь возразить, но потом решил, что оно того не стоит, и захлопнул рот. – Полагаю, ты будешь рад услышать, – тем временем продолжил Локи, – что Дум ничего не подозревает. Я ухитрился сохранить наши с ним… рабочие отношения и получил неимоверное удовольствие, наблюдая за той небольшой истерикой, которую он закатил после того, как вы отразили его нападение.

Стив вздохнул и потер глаза.

– Я не очень рад тому, что ты все еще… работаешь с Думом.

Локи приподнял брови.

– Нет? У тебя есть потенциальный источник информации о его подлых планах, а я не злоупотребляю твоим гостеприимством, при этом умудряясь сохранить столь хрупкое сотрудничество. На мой взгляд, все остаются в выигрыше.

– Не мне тебе рассказывать, что если Дум узнает…

В глазах Локи появился какой-то странный блеск.

– Не узнает.

Стив в очередной раз задался вопросом, на чем основывалась эта уверенность, а потом тут же задумался, а была ли она у Локи вообще. И в этом и заключалась основная проблема, разве нет? Стив никогда не мог определить, что было правдой, а что нет. Ему постоянно приходилось гадать.

– И, кроме того, – добавил Стив, – мне это просто не нравится.

– Беспокоишься, что он будет оказывать на меня дурное влияние? – Локи наградил его безошибочно насмешливой ухмылкой, которую Стив решил проигнорировать, скрестив руки на груди.

– Возможно, – отозвался он непоколебимо. И на мгновение едва не поддался соблазну добавить: « _И я волнуюсь, что ты вляпаешься в неприятности, из которых не сможешь выпутаться_ », – но ему было неловко озвучивать эту мысль даже в собственной голове. Неожиданно ему вспомнились слова Наташи: « _Для тебя ведь это не просто проект во имя добродетели, правда?_ » Но, конечно же, он и сам не понимал, что это было такое. На лице Локи на долю мгновения промелькнуло какое-то новое выражение.

– Пожалуй, тебе не следует об этом тревожиться, – заметил Локи все тем же беззаботным тоном. – Если я и… хм, вернусь к своим порочным деяниям, то это произойдет исключительно в результате моих собственных решений.

– А ты думаешь, что вернешься к ним? – спросил Стив напрямую. Локи иронично изогнул брови.

– Какого ответа ты ожидаешь на этот вопрос? – Он изобразил выражение благочестивой невинности. – Нет, Капитан. Ни за что на свете… Клянусь всем благостным и истинным, что есть в девяти мирах, что с этого дня стану неотступным образцом добродетели. Ха! – В его глазах снова замерцала неприкрытая насмешка. Откинув голову на подлокотник, он предоставил взору Стива свою белую, беззащитную шею. Развалившийся вот так на кресле, расслабленный и с полуприкрытыми глазами, он выглядел…

Стив почувствовал неожиданное смущение.

– Я серьезно спросил, – запротестовал он. – Я хочу знать, ожидаешь ли ты сам, что… решишь приняться за старое?

– Я не знаю, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Локи. Стив нахмурился.

– Не знаешь? Как ты можешь не знать, что именно собираешься делать?

– Я не умею предсказывать будущее. – Локи снова выпрямился, опираясь на локти, и послал Стиву почти извиняющуюся улыбку. – Поэтому не могу сказать, что именно может произойти.

Стив на мгновение замешкался, но потом пересек комнату и уселся на диван, слегка наклонившись вперед и облокачиваясь на собственные колени.

– Ты сам решаешь, что произойдет, – заявил он с твердостью, которая удивила даже его самого. – Ты можешь выбрать, собираешься ли ты что-то делать или нет. Ты можешь принять решение, что не будешь «возвращаться к своим порочным деяниям», и держать свое слово.

Локи покосился на Стива, скептически выгнув брови.

– Могу? – поинтересовался он с какой-то странной холодностью, которая тут же заставила Стива нахмуриться.

– Ты серьезно?.. Естественно, можешь. – Локи внезапно расхохотался, но в его смехе не было ничего радостного.

– Значит, ты предполагаешь, что я обладаю свободной волей.

Стив удивленно заморгал.

– Конечно, обладаешь.

– Или же ты просто хочешь верить, что свободной волей обладаешь ты сам. – Локи прикрыл глаза, и его голос потерял всякий намек на веселость. – Разве не может быть такого, Капитан, что всем нам предначертано следовать по путям, проложенным для нас судьбой задолго до нашего рождения, и единственное, на что мы способны, это выполнять те действия, которые вписываются в отведенные нам роли? – Его губы скривились в горькой усмешке. – Видишь ли… ты герой. А я, хоть и могу иногда поступать благородно, все равно рано или поздно…

– Я уже говорил тебе, – перебил его Стив почти резко. – Я в это не верю. Никто не рождается плохим. Может быть, плохими становятся, но даже тогда…

– То есть, ты признаешь, что плохими становятся? – Локи уцепился за его слова со стремительностью ястреба, усмотревшего мимолетное движение в высокой траве. – Значит, возможно, судьба способна из каждого создавать именно то, что ей требуется?

– Я не понимаю, почему ты так упрямо пытаешься убедить меня в том, что ты плохой, – вырвалось у Стива неожиданно и слишком громко. – Хотя продолжаешь собственными поступками доказывать, что это _не так_. И если ты на самом деле не воплощение зла, то это означает, что у тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь решить, что _не будешь больше_ … совершать плохие поступки. Так?

На лице Локи на мгновение промелькнуло встревоженное, почти ошарашенное выражение.

– Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у тебя не было повода потом говорить, что я тебя не предупреждал, – наконец сообщил он после продолжительной паузы, и несмотря на беззаботность тона, в выражении его лица таилось нечто странное. Словно он опять пытался разгадать головоломку по имени Стив и находил ее совершенно непостижимой. – И я _определенно_ не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, с чем имеешь дело.

– С кем, – поправил его Стив, и Локи снова озадаченно уставился не него.

– Прошу прощения?

– _С кем_ имею дело. Ты не… – Стив изобразил невнятный жест. – Не «что».

Локи продолжил таращиться на него еще несколько секунд, но потом отвел взгляд и небрежно отмахнулся.

– Просто фигура речи, не более. Едва ли имеет значение.

– Разве не имеет? – вырвалось у Стива, и Локи тут же скинул ноги с подлокотника, усаживаясь в кресле ровнее, а его спина моментально распрямилась. – Я имел в виду… я просто хочу разобраться, является ли это все отговорками на тему того, почему ты не можешь стать лучше, или ты действительно в это веришь, или просто стараешься… отпугнуть меня таким образом.

Локи снисходительно рассмеялся, но внимательно наблюдающий за выражением его глаз Стив успел поймать проступившую в них на долю мгновения настоящую нервозность.

– Какая несусветная глупость. Если бы я и вправду хотел тебя _отпугнуть_ , как ты изволил выразиться, то эта задача вряд ли потребовала бы от меня серьезных усилий.

– Но, может быть, в этом и проблема. Может быть, ты не хочешь… – Стив заметил, как тело Локи буквально на глазах сковало напряжением, и обнаружил, что практически ощущает его надвигающееся раздражительное настроение, которое, судя по всему, всегда следовало за излишне напористыми попытками привлечь внимание к вещам, которые Локи упрямо отказывался признавать. Стив только не мог понять, перед кем: перед ним или перед самим собой? – И, кроме того, – добавил он, подчиняясь интуиции, – мне это просто не нравится. Когда ты… когда _кто угодно_ говорит так о себе.

Локи окинул его подозрительным, настороженным взглядом, словно ожидал какого-нибудь подвоха. И Стив в очередной раз задумался, а что, если и правда ожидал? Но спустя несколько длинных мгновений, Локи все же ответил почти идеально бесстрастным тоном:

– Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я постараюсь впредь воздержаться.

– Спасибо, – вежливо отозвался Стив, но настороженность никуда не делась. Однако, уже секунду спустя выражение лица Локи снова мимолетно изменилось, и на его губах появилась легкая, немного оттененная любопытством улыбка.

– Скажи-ка мне, Стив Роджерс… как это у вас говорится? _Встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь?_

– Я… что? – Стив недоверчиво уставился на него. – Я не… а почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Я как никогда заинтересован в твоей личной жизни, мой Капитан. Как ты проводишь свое свободное время, чем занимаешься, когда не строишь из себя мученика…

– Я не строю из себя мученика, – запротестовал Стив и слегка отодвинулся, неожиданно ощущая странную неловкость. – Ты же понимаешь, что твой вопрос звучит так, будто ты…

– Выискиваю твои слабости. Наиболее уязвимые места, удар по которым выведет тебя из эмоционального равновесия и нанесет максимальный урон твоему сердцу. – Локи изобразил замысловатый взмах рукой. – Да, я это понимаю. Но, разумеется, если я буду вести себя примерно, то тебе не о чем беспокоиться, верно? – Он снова улыбнулся, изучая Стива пытливым взглядом. Тот в ответ только скептически прищурился.

– Это у тебя такого рода проверка? – поинтересовался он без обиняков. Локи состроил огромные и чересчур невинные глаза.

– Проверка?

– Ага, – подтвердил Стив. – Чтобы… даже не знаю, посмотреть, готов ли я доверить тебе что-то кроме информации о самом себе. Что-то, способное повлиять на жизни других людей. Чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли я верю, что ты не злодей и можешь измениться, или… не знаю. Я могу только гадать о том, что происходит у тебя в голове, Локи. И чаще всего у меня складывается такое впечатление, что это абсолютно пустая трата времени.

Локи склонил голову на бок. Выражение его лица снова сделалось совершенно нечитаемым, как бы Стив ни старался.

– А если ты прав? Если я и правда тебя проверяю… что ты тогда выберешь?

Стив медленно выдохнул через нос.

– Я не могу в здравом уме рисковать чужой жизнью, когда ты отказываешься давать мне какие бы то ни было гарантии.

Он внимательно наблюдал за Локи и отметил, как взгляд того на мгновение стал пугающе пустым, но потом это выражение ускользнуло и сменилось едва различимой веселостью.

– То есть ты с готовностью жертвуешь собой во имя такой сомнительной цели как мое предполагаемое искупление, но в конечном счете… выходит, что твоя уверенность в собственных убеждениях слаба и несостоятельна.

– Нет, – возразил Стив твердо. – Это не… – Что-то в этой логике было не так, и Стив это знал, просто не мог подобрать правильные слова. – Я верю в то, что ты можешь измениться, или стать лучше, или называй это как хочешь. Но я не уверен, что ты это сделаешь. И я не готов рисковать чужими жизнями.

– Только своей. – В голосе и выражении лица Локи снова появилось что-то странное, но Стив не смог определить, что именно.

– Ну, – протянул он, – это же моя жизнь, верно? И я имею полное право распоряжаться ей так, как считаю правильным. Но я не могу принять такое решение за других людей, которые не являются солдатами и не давали своего согласия на этот риск.

– А как же твои обязательства перед остальными? – спросил Локи, откидываясь на спинку кресла и опять растягиваясь в нем, но продолжая искоса наблюдать за Стивом. – Как же те, кто на тебя полагается, кто считает тебя своим лидером и сердцем своей команды, твои Мстители… неужели, ты не подумал о них? И о том, что ради них тебе не следует так глупо рисковать своим благополучием, связываясь со мной?

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

– Да, я подумал о них, – произнес он, выдержав небольшую паузу. – Но у меня много обязательств. И в конце концов, я сам волен решать, какие из них являются наиболее важными для меня. Как и все мы.

Во взгляде Локи промелькнуло что-то непонятное.

– У всех вас есть свои собственные излюбленные проекты.

– У всех нас есть свои собственные жизни, – поправил его Стив.

Локи резко рассмеялся.

– И я – часть твоей?

– Да, – ответил Стив уверенно. – Ты определенно ею стал. Или, точнее, сам себя в нее пригласил. – Он скрестил руки на груди. – Но это вовсе не значит, что… Пожалуй, я бы хотел тебе доверять. Или, по крайней мере, хотел бы верить, что ты не навредишь совершенно невинному человеку, только чтобы добраться до меня. Но на данный момент, не могу. Ты сам усложняешь мне эту задачу.

Локи зубасто улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Мне станет скучно, если ты расслабишься. – Но в его глазах скрывалось нечто странное. И Стиву показалось, что, может быть, он даже сумел уловить мимолетное облегчение. – Значит ли это, что ты не ответишь на мой вопрос?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то… после всей этой дискуссии мне почти жаль сообщать, что на самом деле мне нечего рассказывать. – Он вспомнил про Пегги и ощутил внезапную вспышку боли. И про Баки, – еще одна вспышка, хуже предыдущей. – Работа занимает почти все мое время. – Он на секунду замешкался, но соблазн оказался слишком велик. – А что насчет тебя?

Локи удивленно заморгал.

– Меня? Ты хочешь знать… текущее состояние моих романтических похождений?

– Или прошлое состояние, – выпалил Стив после короткого мгновения полной тишины. Он уже чувствовал, как начинает гореть его лицо, и надеялся, что Локи не заметит предательского румянца. – Я просто… ты женат. В мифах. Но Т… ты никогда ничего не упоминал, и…

Губы Локи искривились в горькой не совсем усмешке.

– Решил восполнить пробелы чтением историй, м?

Стив захлопнул рот. Да, он перечитал все мифы. Они все их перечитали. Однако, вспоминая их содержание… большая часть историй не казались ему такими уж счастливыми. По крайней мере, не для Локи. И если в них была хоть доля правды…

– Прости, – торопливо извинился он. – Мне не стоило…

– Нет, – оборвал его Локи, речь которого неожиданно сделалась более резкой и отрывистой. – Я никогда не был женат. Полагаю, у меня было несколько интрижек тут и там… одни чуть более опрометчивые, чем другие… но я никогда не устраивал таких стихийных распутных загулов как Тор. – И, как всегда, имя брата прозвучало в его исполнении крайне своеобразно: наполовину с ехидным презрением, а наполовину с чем-то более глубоким и болезненным. – А что, Капитан, у тебя есть для меня заманчивое предложение?

Стив ощутил, как его лицо мучительно краснеет, а улыбка Локи ничуть не потеряла своей колючести. Но все же… было в этой улыбке – опасной и все такое – что-то непонятное, отчего по позвоночнику Стива побежали мурашки, и он неожиданно почувствовал себя очень неловко.

– Нет, – поспешно заявил он и тут же смутился, осознав, что ответил на вопрос, который совершенно точно подразумевался как провокационный. – То есть…

– Я и не думал, что подхожу под твои представления об идеальном компаньоне, – заметил Локи, прикрывая глаза, и в выражении его лица появилось нечто… неуместное, почти непристойное. Стив нервно заерзал на диване.

– Не знаю, есть ли у меня… – По всей его коже разлилось какое-то неприятное липкое чувство, а в голове замигала одна единственная мысль: что Локи насмехается над ним. Точно также, как в его время люди насмехались над мужчинами, изъявившими желание спать с представителями своего пола. И он отчаянно попытался наскрести достаточно раздражения, чтобы отразить эту атаку. – Тебе совсем не обязательно…

– Хотя, пожалуй, – продолжил Локи так, словно и не услышал попытки его перебить, – не сказал бы, что я всецело и полностью против такой идеи. – Он уселся ровнее, и его оценивающий взгляд прошелся по фигуре Стива сверху вниз.

Стив тут же ощутил себя девицей, вытолкнутой на сцену в одном купальнике.

– Прекрати, – резко потребовал он. – Я не… посмеялся и хватит. Если ты продолжишь…

Уголки губ Локи едва заметно дрогнули, но выражение его лица больше напоминало смутное удивление.

– Я тебя обидел.

Стив снова скрестил руки на груди, все еще ощущая остаточное смятение, почти… нервозность. Беспокойство.

– Я уже говорил, что мне не нравится, когда ты обращаешься со мной как с игрушкой.

Уголки губ Локи слегка опустились, а глаза подозрительно сощурились. Но его обращенный на Стива взгляд казался почти оскорбленным.

– Разве я так с тобой обращался?

– А разве нет? – парировал Стив, однако, на него тут же налетел неожиданный порыв сомнения. Он очень редко замечал, когда девушки – или люди в целом – пытались с ним флиртовать, хотя Тони постоянно сообщал ему об этих попытках. И даже заметив, Стив чаще всего не имел ни малейшего понятия, как на этот флирт реагировать, за исключением, разве что, вежливого ответа. Могло ли такое быть, что…

Локи продолжал молча его изучать, почти не моргая. И почти не шевелясь. С его лица пропал всякий намек как на веселость, так и на обиду, оставив после себя идеально нейтральное выражение, которое почему-то заставляло Стива нервничать гораздо сильнее.

– Что ж, – наконец проронил Локи. – Прими мои извинения. Я не допущу больше подобной ошибки. Однако, боюсь, что мне пора идти… важные дела, сам знаешь. – Он поднялся одним плавным движением, и Стив едва успел поймать чуть не вырвавшееся «подожди».

– А ты не хочешь… эм… как-нибудь снова встретиться за чашечкой кофе?

– О, возможно, – отозвался Локи со странной беспечностью в голосе. – Но мне не хотелось бы навязываться. – Он изобразил небольшой поклон и развернулся, вскидывая руку.

И тут Стив кое-что вспомнил.

– Подожди! – все же окликнул он, и Локи обернулся, вскидывая брови. – Я просто… спасибо. Я забыл тебя поблагодарить. Так что... спасибо тебе за предупреждение об атаке Дума. Я очень признателен, и я знаю, что ты не обязан был этого делать.

Выражение лица Локи изобразило нечто непонятное.

– Не за что, – произнес он после секундной паузы. – Не придавай этому поступку большого значения.

– Но он имеет значение, – выпалил Стив, не давая себе времени на размышления над тем, что именно он собирается сказать, а просто выпуская мысли на свободу. – Ты сильно рисковал и спас наши шкуры. Это был… – он судорожно попытался подыскать верные слова, точно зная, что они где-то рядом, но будучи не в состоянии до них дотянуться. – Это был хороший поступок. Правильный.

Локи пренебрежительно фыркнул, но получилось весьма натянуто, а его брови сошлись на переносице, словно искренняя благодарность Стива каким-то образом его тревожила.

– Скорее, поступок в духе Тора. Не надейся, что это войдет у меня в привычку.

– Тем не менее, один хороший поступок это все равно хороший поступок, – заметил Стив.

Локи на мгновение замер с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице, а потом встретился взглядом со Стивом.

– Даже если он был совершен по эгоистичным причинам? – поинтересовался он почти безжизненным тоном и исчез.

Стив уставился на то место, где стоял Локи еще долю секунды назад. На его языке вертелся незаданный вопрос: « _По эгоистичным причинам?_ », а в животе ворочалось какое-то новое непонятное чувство.

* * *

Стив не скрывал свою встречу с Локи, он просто никому о ней не рассказывал. Что… справедливости ради, его об этом никто не спрашивал. По крайней мере, не напрямую. И он обнаружил, что почти рад возможности сохранить эту личную и особенную (и довольно безумную) часть своей жизни при себе, чем бы она ни была. Но, разумеется, каждый раз, как его посещала эта мысль, он тут же вспоминал о Торе и ощущал неизменный укол чувства вины. Потому что видел, как отчаянно Тор хотел знать подробности. Однако, никогда о них не спрашивал.

После истории с Думом тема отношений Стива и Локи будто бы превратилась для большинства Мстителей из повода для беспокойства в бесконечный источник негласного недоумения несмотря на то, что никто не счел расплывчатые объяснения Стива заслуживающими неоспоримого доверия. Исключение составляли Тони, который взял в привычку со злорадным ликованием называть Локи «бойфрендом Стива» и, кажется, находил всю эту ситуацию безумно забавной, и Клинт, который все еще закукливался, как устрица, стоило кому-нибудь даже мимоходом упомянуть имя опального божества. Стив как-то попытался поговорить с ним об этом, но не добился ровным счетом ничего.

Однако, сам Стив вскоре обнаружил, что именно Локи все чаще и чаще – почти с тревожащей регулярностью – занимает его мысли. Стив размышлял над тем, что Локи сейчас делает, чем занимается. Представлял, как он гуляет по различным городам и пытался угадать, какие понравились бы ему больше всего. Или, возможно, Локи предпочитал дикую природу и посещал самые тихие и отдаленные места, в которых довелось побывать лишь нескольким избранным. Стив в очередной раз осознал, что несмотря на все, что он уже выяснил о Локи, – или думал, что выяснил, – он все еще не знал практически ничего.

И, наверное, этот факт должен был его беспокоить, но в основном только обострял любопытство. Неожиданно до него дошло, что от его взора скрывалось столько всевозможных деталей. Деталей, которых не видел никто. И иногда Стив гадал, а знал ли Тор ответы на его вопросы? И если да, то согласился бы он ими поделиться? Но… Стив понимал, что лучше не начинать этот разговор. Одна мысль о невыносимо грустном выражении на лице Тора отбивала всякое желание.

– Прекрасный выдался день, не правда ли?

Стив едва не подскочил на месте от неожиданности, но успел скрыть свою реакцию, надеясь, что ее отсутствие рано или поздно охладит энтузиазм Локи.

– А нельзя обойтись как-нибудь без этого? – проворчал он, сохраняя спокойствие в голосе.

– Мои маленькие радости. – Обернувшись, он обнаружил Локи прямо за спинкой скамейки, облюбованной им для рисования. Локи тут же послал ему улыбку, в которой Стив с удивлением опознал юношеский задор и приправленную хитринкой шаловливость, и явное удовлетворение от собственного остроумия. Ответная улыбка получилась у него сама собой, и губы Локи растянулись еще шире. – Неужели ты действительно заставил бы меня от них отказаться?

Стив только покачал головой.

– Никогда. – Убрав карандаш, он развернулся к Локи всем телом. – Я думал, что мы собирались встречаться более нормальным образом. Или тот раз был единственным исключением?

– Я как раз намеревался это исправить. Собственно, с этой целью я и пришел.

Стив подозрительно на него покосился.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Чем ты занимаешься? – поинтересовался Локи вместо ответа и наклонился ближе, заглядывая Стиву через плечо. Стив тут же поспешно захлопнул альбом. – А, понятно…

– Если у тебя такое представление о более формальных встречах… – начал было Стив, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь лицом к разделяющей их скамейке, на что Локи только звонко и вроде бы абсолютно искренне рассмеялся. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что видел Тора в повседневной одежде всего несколько раз, и тот всегда выглядел немного нелепо, однако, Локи ухитрялся смотреться в ней почти естественно.

– Нет, нет… но «более формальные» встречи требуют подобающего приглашения, планирования и так далее, разве нет?

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– И ты что-то планируешь.

– Я _всегда_ что-то планирую. – Локи одарил его чересчур блистательной улыбкой. – Ты занят сегодня вечером?

Стив ошарашенно заморгал.

– Эм… вроде бы, нет, – проговорил он медленно. – Нет, подожди… в пятницу мы обычно собираемся всей командой на ужин.

Локи небрежно отмахнулся.

– Ерунда. Скажи им, что у тебя другие планы.

Стив нахмурился.

– Но у меня нет других планов.

– Теперь есть. – Глаза Локи сияли почти лихорадочным блеском. – Я беру тебя с собой на изысканный ужин. В заведение высшего класса.

Стив уставился на него в растерянности.

– Ты… что?

– Ты сам сказал, что желаешь встречаться в более формальных обстоятельствах, разве нет? И у вас, смертных, принято устраивать подобные мероприятия, верно? В этой традиции я уже разобрался. И порой у вас встречаются воистину интригующие кулинарные шедевры. – Тон Локи был насквозь пропитан будничным высокомерием, словно он ничуть не сомневался в том, что Стив примет его предложение.

Слегка нахмурившись, Стив приподнял брови.

– Я не могу просто взять и не явиться на ужин с друзьями. Они меня ждут.

– Разумеется, они могут прекрасно обойтись и без твоего надзора, – с легкостью заметил Локи. Стив поморщился.

– Я не… они мои _друзья_.

Уголки губ Локи едва заметно опустились.

– Тогда они, несомненно, простят тебя за один пропущенный вечер. – В голосе Локи появилось нечто странное, и Стив с готовностью уцепился за новую загадку, пытаясь определить, что же это такое. Зная Локи – если у Стива вообще были хоть какие-то основания так говорить, – скорее всего, это было важно.

– Ты не можешь просто предполагать…

– Я не ожидал, что ты будешь настолько против идеи провести вечер в приятной обстановке. Или проблема в компании?

 _Ох, вот оно что_. Стив неожиданно осознал, что несмотря на повелительный тон, это действительно было приглашение. И те нотки, которые он уловил в голосе Локи, – напряжение. Нет, даже нервозность. Сглотнув, он попытался как можно аккуратнее подобрать нужные слова.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой… так и скажи мне об этом. Не надо просто… заявляться и с порога сообщать мне, чем я буду заниматься сегодня вечером.

Лицо Локи моментально закаменело. От озорной улыбки не осталось и следа. И Стив тут же обнаружил, что уже по ней скучает.

– Я думал, что приглашение само за себя говорит о желательности твоего присутствия.

– Это больше походило на требование, чем на приглашение, – заметил Стив осторожно. Локи поджал губы, и Стиву почти удалось заметить тот самый момент, когда последняя маска скользнула на свое привычное место, оставляя его взгляд идеально пустым и беспристрастным.

– Что ж, тогда приношу свои искренние извинения, – произнес Локи, начиная разворачиваться. И Стиву показалось, что он почти может разглядеть выдвигающиеся во все стороны колючки, образующие защитный покров, так и вопящий: « _Не прикасайтесь ко мне_ ». – Не буду тебя больше беспокоить. Желаю приятного…

– Подожди, – внезапно вырвалось у Стива. – Разве я говорил, что не хочу пойти?

Локи замер, но так и не обернулся.

– Раз у тебя есть более важные дела, требующие твоего присутствия…

– Мы собираемся с командой каждую неделю, – затараторил Стив, спеша вытолкнуть слова наружу. – Я просто хотел сказать… Я не могу просто бросить их без предупреждения. Я должен сначала убедиться, что они не возражают. Но я не думаю, что они будут против, и тогда… тогда да, конечно.

Локи застыл в неподвижности еще на несколько секунд, но потом все же медленно развернулся. Его зеленые глаза были опасно прищурены, а выражение лица оставалось крайне напряженным. Стиву снова вспомнились бродячие коты, настороженно изучающие протянутую руку, которая может с равной вероятностью предложить еду или причинить боль. Иногда он невольно задумывался о том, всегда ли Локи был таким? И с каких пор начал за каждым добрым жестом ожидать подвох?

– Мне не нужно твое согласие. Я могу с тем же успехом пойти один.

– Я знаю, – спокойно и уверенно ответил Стив. Пауза затягивалась. Локи сощурился еще сильнее.

– Я не приму согласия, данного из _жалости_ , – выплюнул он наконец с почти яростной горячностью.

– Никакой жалости, – отозвался Стив. Он почти видел, как Локи балансирует на грани принятия решения, и изо всех сил постарался скрыть собственное волнение.

– Приходи на перекресток 9-ой и 51-ой, – резко и внезапно выпалил Локи. – В семь часов. Не опаздывай. – Он быстро окинул Стива оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы. – И _потрудись_ подобрать более подобающий наряд.

Локи снова развернулся в вихре своего черного плаща.

– Эй, – окликнул его Стив прежде, чем он успел перенестись туда, куда собирался. – Спасибо. Звучит… я буду ждать с нетерпением.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – пробормотал Локи прохладно, не оборачиваясь. – Учитывая, сколько я заплатил за одно приглашение… В семь, Капитан.

На этот раз не было никакого замысловатого взмаха рукой или целеустремленного шага вперед. Локи просто… растворился. В одну секунду был здесь, а в другую его уже не стало.

« _Приглашение?_ » – растерянно подумал Стив.

Из ошеломленного оцепенения его вырвал внезапный рев идущего на посадку железного костюма Тони, с которым тут же развернувшийся Стив встретился лицом к лицу, ощущая, как неприятно заикается в груди сердце.

– Тони? В чем?..

– Неа, он тут, – произнес Тони своим механическим голосом. – Выглядит нормально… у тебя все в порядке, Кэп?

– Я… да? – неуверенно проговорил Стив. Лицевая пластина костюма Тони поднялась и явила миру выражение, представляющее собой нечто среднее между досадой и желанием рассмеяться. – Что случилось?

– Дай угадаю, – протянул Тони, – ты только что разговаривал с Локи.

Стив нахмурился, пытаясь подавить немедленную инстинктивную реакцию уйти в глухую оборону.

– Тони, ты можешь просто рассказать мне, что…

– Ты телепортировался, – сообщил Тони с ноткой разочарования в голосе. – Минуту назад был здесь, а потом – по крайней мере, согласно твоему GPS-сигналу, – оказался в Латверии. Ха. Я даже удивлен, что он не выкинул нечто подобное раньше. – Тони сморщил нос. – А твой бойфренд тот еще несносный маленький паршивец, м?

– Он мне не бойфренд, – пробормотал Стив, отлично зная, что это все равно ничем не поможет. – Извини за беспокойство. – Мысленно он уже перебирал все содержимое собственного шкафа, пытаясь понять, есть ли там что-нибудь подходящее для (очень) изысканного ресторана.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Тони. – Это просто означает, что мне придется подтянуть свои разработки до нового уровня. Как поговорили?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Стив. – Я никогда не могу определить. – Он устало потер лоб, отлично понимая, что это плохая идея, но подозревая, что попытки решить проблему самостоятельно не закончатся ничем хорошим. – Тони… ты случайно не знаешь, где можно по-быстрому достать костюм для светского ужина?

Лицо Тони тут же буквально засияло, и желудок Стива провалился куда-то в пятки.

– О, черт, – выдохнул Тони, напыживаясь, как райская птичка. – Да ты надо мной прикалываешься. – Стив смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, наблюдая, как по лицу друга расползается идиотская улыбка. – Ооо, _Стив_.

– Прекрати, – буркнул Стив, не сумев скрыть легкого раздражения в голосе. – Просто ответь… знаешь или нет?

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Тони, и Стив почти увидел, как у него в голове начинают крутиться колесики. И пожалел, что не спросил кого-нибудь другого… Пеппер, например? – Есть у меня на примете пара вариантов… Ладно, Кэп. Давай принарядим тебя для твоего свидания с шизанутым.

« _Он не шизанутый_ », – привычно возразил про себя Стив, но вслух спорить не стал. Фантазия Тони не нуждалась в дополнительной подпитке, и Стив был практически на сто процентов уверен, что любая его фраза в данный момент будет расценена как таковая.

Он только надеялся, что не совершает сейчас непоправимую ошибку.

* * *

Стив чувствовал себя глупо и нелепо. Он стоял с неестественно прямой спиной в костюме, добытом для него стараниями Тони, и плохо представлял, куда ему следует дальше идти. И он до сих пор ощущал себя посредственным актером, которого все окружающие видят насквозь.

Он внимательно всматривался в беспрестанно движущуюся толпу, надеясь увидеть Локи раньше, чем тот успеет заметить его и подкрасться втихую со спины. Но, видимо, это не входило в сегодняшние планы, потому что стоило Стиву моргнуть, и Локи неожиданно появился из ниоткуда. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрелся еще более элегантно, чем обычно. Строгий костюм только сильнее подчеркивал его и без того стройную фигуру. Представив себя на его фоне, Стив тут же ощутил заметно возросшую неловкость. Болтающийся на шее Локи шарф казался подозрительно знакомым, и нахмурившемуся Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где именно он его видел.

– Капитан, – поприветствовал его Локи учтивым и приветливым тоном. – Что ж. Ты хорошо выглядишь. – В его голосе проскользнула нотка одобрения, от которой по шее Стива моментально пополз вверх румянец смущения, и чуть менее заметная нотка удивления, вызвавшая легкий укол обиды.

– Я вполне способен немного приодеться, – заявил Стив без особого запала, переборов – с трудом – первый инстинктивный порыв, требующий ответить: « _Ты тоже_ ». – Очаровательный шарф.

Локи одарил его той самой неестественно широкой улыбкой и поднял руку, наматывая кисточку шарфа на палец.

– Мм. Я надеялся, что ты не расценишь его как признак дурного вкуса. Меня не раз обвиняли в наличии… спорного… чувства юмора.

– Интересно, с чего бы, – заметил Стив сухо, но тут же тряхнул головой. Ему все еще казался совершенно непостижимым тот факт, что с таким количеством окружающих их людей ни один не обернулся и не заметил стоящего посреди улицы Локи. Стив нервным жестом расправил ладонями складки на брюках. – Итак… куда мы идем? Я пытался найти расположенный где-нибудь поблизости ресторан, но…

Локи рассмеялся.

– Лучшие места, мой дорогой Капитан, – проговорил он, – не нуждаются в рекламе. – Он галантно предложил Стиву локоть, вскидывая брови и ухмыляясь уголком губ, словно над шуткой, известной ему одному. – Изволишь? – Стив подозрительно покосился на локоть, и секунду спустя тот опустился с едва различимой усмешкой. – Как пожелаешь. Не смею оскорблять твое чувство приличия. Нам сюда.

Локи плавно развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал к ничем непримечательной двери. Бросил взгляд на расположенную справа панель домофона, а потом быстро взмахнул пальцами у дверной ручки. Стив услышал щелчок замка и изо всех сил постарался не таращиться, вместо этого обернувшись через плечо на снующих за их спинами людей, которые, кажется, не обратили на происходящее ни малейшего внимания. Локи проскользнул в распахнувшуюся дверь, и Стив после короткой и неловкой паузы последовал за ним.

– Если у тебя есть приглашение, – начал было он, – то разве ты не…

– Позволь мне уладить детали, Капитан, – легко отмахнулся Локи. – Уверяю тебя, что я вполне на это способен.

В конце коридора обнаружилась уходящая вверх узкая лестница, начав подниматься по которой вслед за Локи, Стив неожиданно засомневался, а не являлось ли это все какой-нибудь уловкой?

Два пролета спустя Локи остановился у самых обыкновенных дверей, по-прежнему лишенных каких бы то ни было опознавательных знаков.

– А ты уверен, что это действительно нужное нам место? – спросил Стив.

– Абсолютно, – отозвался Локи, поднял руку и деликатно постучал. Секунду спустя дверь распахнулась и на ее пороге показался человек, облаченный в одежду, которая выглядела дороже любого костюма, когда-либо принадлежавшего Стиву.

– Да? – поинтересовался он прохладно, окидывая их по очереди оценивающим взглядом. Стиву показалось, что на нем самом взгляд задержался чуть дольше, но мужчина ничего не сказал. – Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

– Полагаю, что можете, – ответил Локи, и Стив чуть не вздрогнул, запоздало осознав, что он почти забыл, как именно звучит этот конкретный тон: непревзойденно надменный и полный высокомерия. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как Локи использовал его во время их разговоров. Локи же тем временем извлек из внутреннего кармана плаща конверт и протянул мужчине. – Я _очень надеюсь_ , что все выполнено в точности согласно заказу.

Что бы ни находилось в этом конверте, оно разительно изменило манеры… дворецкого?.. Его поведение волшебным образом трансформировалось из почти невежливого в чрезвычайно учтивое, и он даже поспешно склонил голову в легком поклоне.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – проговорил он. – Да, разумеется… для вас приготовлен столик в специальной части зала.

Локи прошагал мимо дворецкого, сделав вид, что не заметил его приглашающего жеста, и, смутившись, Стив торопливо пробормотал: «спасибо, большое спасибо», – и прошел внутрь.

И тут же замер.

Он понятия не имел, чего именно ожидал, но при весьма скромном фасаде и отсутствии вывесок или меню… Тони несколько раз водил его в дорогие рестораны, от умопомрачительной роскоши которых Стив испытывал смутный дискомфорт, прекрасно зная, что прямо здесь, в Нью-Йорке живут люди, у которых нет практически ничего… Но _это_ …

Посреди зала красовался настоящий фонтан. Внутри здания. Изысканный интерьер был усыпан элегантными и дорогостоящими украшениями, а дворецкий уже открывал перед ними следующую дверь, ведущую в… приватную трапезную?

Сколько _стоит_ такой ужин?

– Ты пялишься с открытым ртом, как последний провинциал, Стив Роджерс, – промурлыкал Локи так близко к его уху, что Стив ощутил шевеление воздуха. И тут же почувствовал, что краснеет. – Я говорил, что это заведение высшего класса, разве нет?

Стив попытался взять под контроль выражение собственного лица.

– Просто невероятно, – выдохнул он, не до конца понимая, что именно имеет в виду, и обернулся к Локи, обнаруживая, что тот вообще не смотрит на великолепие зала. Вместо этого Локи смотрел на него, – осознал Стив. И первой его мыслью было: « _чтобы съехидничать по поводу моего невежества_ », но ей противоречило едва уловимое почти нежное выражение, полное затаенного рвения.

И до Стива внезапно начало доходить, что… может быть… Локи и правда пытался его впечатлить.

Вся ситуация моментально приобрела явный оттенок сюрреализма.

– Это… потрясающее место, – честно признался Стив. – Как ты?..

– У меня свои способы. – Ладонь Локи невесомо опустилась на его спину, направляя. И Стив слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения, пораженный странной интимностью этого жеста. – Иди сюда, присаживайся.

Он послушно шагнул в небольшую приватную комнату, где их ждал уютный столик, накрытый на двоих. Стив неловко плюхнулся на стул и поерзал, а Локи тем временем элегантно опустился на место напротив.

– Все ли вас устраивает? – поинтересовался застывший на пороге дворецкий.

– Да, вполне, – отозвался Локи, не оборачиваясь.

– В ближайшее время официант принесет вам винную карту, – уведомил их мужчина и закрыл дверь. Стив несколько раз быстро моргнул, все еще не до конца очнувшись от потрясения.

– Когда ты сказал «высшего класса», – выговорил он, когда наконец сумел отыскать собственный голос. По лицу Локи расплылась широкая и по-настоящему счастливая улыбка, зажигающая веселые искорки в его глазах. И Стива захлестнуло необычное чувство гордости оттого, что именно он стал ее причиной. А еще на него накатило осознание того, какое ничтожное количество улыбок из тех, что он видел раньше, были искренними. – Я даже не представлял, что такие места _существуют_.

– Рад, что смог поспособствовать твоему просвещению, – беззаботно откликнулся Локи. Стив снова осмотрелся по сторонам.

– Спасибо, – сказал он искренне, поворачиваясь обратно к Локи, лицо которого на мгновение приобрело странное, удивленное и едва ли не смущенное выражение, которое уже в следующую секунду исчезло. Его место снова заняла улыбка, пусть и не такая яркая, как прежде.

– Не благодари меня, пока не попробуешь здешнюю кухню, – произнес он.

Дверь распахнулась, и Стив моментально обернулся, почти ожидая чего-нибудь ужасного, но это оказался всего лишь официант, который прошествовал к столу и положил перед каждым из них винную карту. «Скорее, винную книгу», – отметил про себя Стив. Он даже не представлял, с чего следует начинать.

В итоге Стив решил доверить Локи общение с официантом и принялся перелистывать страницы, делая вид, что понимает, что именно там написано. Он чувствовал себя безнадежно растерянным и неопытным, но, с другой стороны, все это место было настолько… экстравагантным.

– Эм… дворецкий?.. вел себя так, будто узнал тебя, – проговорил Стив, поднимая взгляд от страниц, когда официант наконец удалился. 

Локи все еще внимательно изучал список вин, и на мгновение Стив поймал легкую морщинку, залегшую между его бровями. Его голова была чуть опущена, а выражение лица являло собой воплощение сосредоточенной серьезности.

Стиву неожиданно подумалось, что Локи обладал воистину выдающимися чертами лица. Подходящими для портретов, если бы Стиву действительно удалось их запечатлеть. Особенно все эти нюансы невероятно сложных выражений, которые он только сейчас начал различать.

– Он узнал не меня, – ответил Локи спокойно. – А только письмо, написанное почерком одного из ваших сенаторов. 

– Откуда ты взял…

– Удивительно, какие вещи можно отыскать, если назвать верную цену. – Локи оторвался от разглядывания винной карты. – Ты не против, если я закажу одну бутылку для нас обоих?

– Нет, – с благодарностью выдохнул Стив. – Я все равно не имею ни малейшего представления, какое из них нам подойдет. Но разве мы не должны дождаться меню, чтобы подобрать напитки согласно…

Локи на удивление ласково рассмеялся.

– Еда была заказана заранее, мой Капитан. Наше меню уже решено.

– Это…эм. – Стив ощутил, как метафорическая почва ушла из-под его ног еще дальше. – Я… хорошо?

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я позволю себе сохранить этот сюрприз. – Локи изящно отпил глоток воды из своего стакана. Стив только молча помотал головой.

– Я правда не знаю, как тут все устроено, – признался он несколько секунд спустя.

– Не тревожься. – Глаза Локи едва заметно поблескивали в тусклом свете. – Я позабочусь о тебе наилучшим образом.

Стив заморгал, почувствовав, как по его позвоночнику пробежала абсолютно ненормальная волна будоражащих мурашек.

– Я… ладно. Да. – В глазах Локи плясали веселые искорки, и Стив неловко поерзал на месте и откашлялся. – Откуда ты взял деньги на это все? – поинтересовался он, пытаясь сменить тему. – То есть… не думаю, что ты устроился на работу.

– Верно, никакой работы. – Локи одарил его блистательной улыбкой и на мгновение продемонстрировал зажатую между двумя пальцами карточку, которая тут же снова исчезла. – То, о чем Виктор не знает, не может ему навредить, – беспечно поведал он. Стив нахмурился.

– Викт… – Ох. Его глаза удивленно расширились. – Ты шутишь.

Локи состроил преувеличенно обиженное выражение.

– Я никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного. – Он с идеальной расслабленностью откинулся на спинку стула. – Я подумал, что ты можешь не одобрить использование менее… хм… законных методов оплаты. И взгляни на это с другой стороны: теперь эти деньги точно не пойдут на финансирование злободневных планов Виктора.

– А если он узнает, что ты его _обокрал_?

– Тогда я принесу свои глубочайшие извинения и без возражений соглашусь на один из его надоедливых маленьких экспериментов, чтобы загладить свою вину, – отмахнулся Локи. – Ты слишком много беспокоишься, мой Капитан. И несмотря на всю трогательность твоего волнения, думаю, ты можешь найти этой энергии иное применение. – В его улыбке было что-то такое… но, разумеется, это были всего лишь игры воображения. Стив откашлялся.

– Мне просто кажется, что ты слишком часто рискуешь, – еще раз попробовал он донести свою мысль. Губы Локи снова изогнулись в улыбке.

– Я? Рискую? Уверяю тебя, я само воплощение осторожности.

– Ага, – вздохнул Стив. – Конечно. – Но стоило ему замолчать, как его мозг с запозданием выцепил из фразы Локи еще одну деталь. – Подожди… _экспериментов_? – И на этот раз ему не удалось скрыть явную тревогу в голосе.

– Ммм. По-видимому, я являюсь для него любопытной диковинкой. – В тоне Локи на мгновение проступило нечто, похожее на отвращение, но оно исчезло так быстро, что Стив не успел определить, что же это было такое. – Но не волнуйся. Он не получит от меня никакой силы. – Локи слегка запрокинул голову. – Видишь ли, у меня есть определенные _стандарты_ по поводу того, кому и какие дары я предлагаю. – Уголки его губ дрогнули, словно это была одному ему известная шутка.

Стив снова заерзал на стуле, хотя и не мог до конца понять, откуда взялась вся эта нервозность.

– И все же, – запротестовал он. – Тебе не кажется, что…

Ему _не нравилась_ эта идея, и заверения Локи о том, что Дум не сможет заполучить никаких новых способностей, не сильно его успокоили. И дело было даже не в том, что Стив им не верил. Ему хотелось просто заявить: « _Мне это не нравится_ », – но он знал, что Локи, скорее всего, только посмеется.

– Я не получаю от этого никакого удовольствия, – продолжил Локи невозмутимо. – Но, как я уже говорил, односторонние сделки имеют тенденцию быть крайне ненадежными. Поэтому я время от времени предоставляю Думу обрывочные детали и редкие лакомые кусочки, которые, по его мнению, он так жаждет выведать, а он продолжает пытаться вытянуть из меня что-нибудь еще. И такое положение вещей вполне успешно поддерживает наш хрупкий союз.

Стив нервно провел ладонями по коленям.

– Ты всегда можешь… – начал было он, но резко осекся, когда в него молниеносно уперся едва ли не прожигающий дыры взгляд Локи. Однако, интенсивность этого взгляда тут же поугасла, а брови иронично выгнулись.

– Если ты продолжишь делать мне такие предложения, Капитан, то я начну сомневаться в благородности твоих намерений. – Стив тут же ощутил приливающий к щекам жар, и заметивший это Локи рассмеялся. – Ох, ты просто очарователен. Не удивительно, что ты так всеми любим. – Стив подумал, что несмотря на явную саркастичность слов, тон Локи им не соответствовал. Ну и как он должен был понять, что именно тут происходит? Локи сложил длинные пальцы домиком под подбородком. – И сегодня все твое внимание принадлежит мне одному.

По всему телу Стива прокатилась неожиданная волна тепла. Он сглотнул и изобразил неуверенную улыбку.

– А разве бывает по-другому? То есть… когда мы… разговариваем, встречаемся вот так… не то чтобы…

В этом освещении глаза Локи казались особенно зелеными. И откуда взялась вся эта _нервозность_?

– Полагаю, ты прав. – Локи поднял свой стакан, отпил глоток воды и оставил стеклянный край у самых губ. – Тем не менее… – Он неторопливо слизнул оставшуюся на кромке стакана каплю. – Я надеюсь на приятный вечер, мм?

Стив снова сглотнул.

– Ага, – подтвердил он, а про себя подумал: « _Я совершаю огромную ошибку_ ». Однако, эта мысль не была подкреплена настоящей убежденностью, а являлась скорее данью привычке. Стив неожиданно пожалел, что им еще не принесли заказанное вино, даже несмотря на то, что алкоголь не оказывал на него никакого влияния.

У него начало закрадываться подозрение, что причиной волнительного чувства, обосновавшегося где-то в его животе, была не только нервозность. Не совсем.

* * *

– _Надо будет обязательно повторить,_ – промурлыкал тогда Локи, дотрагиваясь до плеча Стива, так невесомо, что тот не был до конца уверен, а состоялось ли это прикосновение вообще.

– _Конечно,_ – почти автоматически согласился Стив, желудок которого был доверху забит лучшей едой, что он ел за последние несколько десятилетий. – _С удовольствием_.

Мывший оставленную на кухне посуду Стив неожиданно ощутил чье-то дыхание сзади на своей шее. Он тут же развернулся, инстинктивно замахиваясь зажатой в руке сковородкой, но Локи успел перехватить его запястье, останавливая орудие самообороны в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного лица. Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, но в глазах таилось что-то странное.

– Не такого приветствия я ожидал, – промурлыкал он.

Стив с недоверием уставился на Локи.

– Что ты вытворяешь? – потребовал он, и, пожалуй, эта фраза действительно прозвучала излишне резко. Лицо Локи на мгновение приняло обиженное выражение.

– И не такого.

Стив открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его. Потом попытался выдернуть запястье из хватки Локи, но обнаружил, что едва может пошевелиться. Он тут же нашел взглядом лицо Локи, в глазах которого все еще можно было различить это непонятное выражение.

– Локи? – осторожно произнес он. Большой палец Локи внезапно сдвинулся и прочертил длинную полоску вдоль внутренней стороны его запястья, после чего хватка наконец разжалась.

– Сюрприз, – почти радостно провозгласил Локи. Стиву почудилось, что его кожу все еще слегка покалывало в месте прикосновения, и, отложив сковороду, он почти автоматически провел пальцами по запястью, словно действительно мог нащупать какой-нибудь след. – Да, да, я помню: более нормальные встречи, никаких неожиданностей… оставь лекцию при себе. Меня одолело нетерпение. Один из моих многочисленных недостатков. – Локи изобразил быструю и полную иронии ухмылку, и Стив нервно покосился в сторону лифта.

– И чего же тебе так не терпелось? – поинтересовался он напрямую.

– Хороший вопрос, не правда ли? – В голосе Локи на мгновение промелькнула какая-то странная, мрачная веселость, которая полностью испарилась уже к следующей фразе. – Чем занимаешься?

Стив указал на раковину.

– Мою посуду.

– Скукота. – Локи взмахнул рукой, и Стив чуть не подпрыгнул, когда тарелки начали… отмывать себя сами. – А теперь, когда ты избавлен от этой нудной повинности, ты можешь уделить внимание такому бесконечно более приятному времяпровождению как общение со мной. – Локи наградил его еще одной быстрой и чересчур зубастой улыбкой.

Стив в очередной раз пожалел, что у него нет возможности выяснить, что именно творится у Локи в голове. Здесь и сейчас происходило что-то странное, и зная Локи, он слишком хорошо понимал, что ситуация в любой момент могла принять опасные обороты, особенно если он по незнанию ляпнет что-нибудь не то. А сделать это было _очень и очень просто_.

– Я… хорошо? А что, собственно, происходит?

– Ты таким образом пытаешься спросить, планирую ли я что-нибудь конкретное? – ухмыльнулся Локи, слегка вскидывая брови. – Нет, ничего особенного. Моя жизнь на данный момент балансирует на самой грани унылой монотонности.

– По-моему, звучит как неплохая возможность выдохнуть с облегчением, – честно признался Стив. Локи вальяжно облокотился на кухонную стойку.

– Разве? Может быть. Меня быстро утомляет однообразие.

Понаблюдав за Локи еще несколько секунд, Стив подобрал полотенце, вытер руки и наконец развернулся.

– Ты ведешь себя немного странно, – откровенно заявил он, решив для начала попробовать прямой подход. Как будто он действительно мог осилить что-то еще.

– А ты знаешь, какое поведение является для меня странным? – Что ж. Усмешка была лучше, чем раздражение. Или еще что-нибудь более опасное. Стив с вызовом расправил плечи.

– Мне бы хотелось верить, что знаю. По крайней мере, немного. – Локи несколько мгновений просто изучал его с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением на лице. И Стив внезапно осознал, что это не он поднаторел в определении эмоций Локи. Это Локи понемногу позволял ему увидеть все больше и больше.

Локи выпрямился, оттолкнулся от стойки и отошел на несколько шагов. И, наверное, его плечи все же выдавали затаенное напряжение. Или он всегда так выглядел? Стив нахмурился.

– Если это очередная атака?.. – начал было он, но Локи тут же резко и отрывисто помотал головой.

– Я не твой осведомитель, Капитан, чтобы беспрестанно нашептывать о грозящих тебе опасностях. Я принадлежу самому себе.

– Это ты достаточно ясно дал понять, – медленно и осторожно заметил Стив. – Слушай, я просто… я в растерянности.

– Может быть, я всего лишь хотел провести время в твоей приятной компании, – предположил Локи, но его тон казался чересчур резким, а голос почти вибрировал от какой-то эмоции, не походящей на его привычную вспыльчивость. – Разве в это так трудно поверить?.. И ты уже довольно давно не упоминал свой небольшой проект, Капитан.

Стив удивленно заморгал, сбитый с толку такой резкой сменой темы.

– Мой… проект?

– Твои попытки… хм, за неимением лучшего термина – перевоспитать меня. Неужели, сдался так скоро? – Локи обернулся с непонятной сосредоточенностью в почти горящих глазах. И Стив сразу же ощутил пробежавший вдоль позвоночника предательский холодок. Да _что_ же это было такое?

– Нет, – ответил он все еще с опаской. – Я просто решил, что дам тебе время на размышления.

– О, – протянул Локи, и его голос неожиданно опустился почти до шепота. – Я поразмыслил.

– Ты… правда? – Стив напрягся, почти готовясь к неминуемому взрыву, но Локи только запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Та необъяснимая, внезапно нависшая над ними тяжелая атмосфера – чем бы она ни была, – немного рассеялась.

– Это увлекательный философский вопрос, разве нет? Судьба, предназначение, невозможность избежать того пути, который высечен для нас в камне еще до того, как мы сделаем первый шаг. Или же… нет. Если, как ты утверждаешь, каждое решение зависит только от нас самих. Интересно. И, по правде говоря, кто может знать наверняка? И все же, судьба или выбор, но, сдается мне, мой путь раз за разом приводит меня обратно к тебе, мой Капитан. Разве не любопытно?

Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, у него неожиданно пересохло во рту.

– Ага, – пробормотал он наконец. – Любопытно.

– И я говорил себе, что это было всего лишь занятное стечение обстоятельств, – продолжил Локи, бесшумно и словно бы крадучись подходя ближе к Стиву сначала на один шаг, а потом еще на один. – В конце концов, что за _нелепость_. Конечно же, под твоей сияющей оболочкой должно скрываться прогнившее насквозь ядро, которое я без труда смогу вытащить на поверхность. Почему бы и нет? У всех оно есть. – Застывший в полной неподвижности Стив ощутил неприятное тянущее чувство в груди. – И все же… – Локи едва заметно прищурился.

– Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – признался Стив. Локи качнулся на пятках и улыбнулся.

– Нет?

– Нет, – чуть тверже повторил Стив. – Я правда не понимаю. Ты можешь уже…

– Перейти ближе к теме? – вкрадчиво закончил за него Локи, и в его голосе было что-то такое… Стив замер. Локи преодолел последние разделяющие их шаги и остановился в футе от Стива, склонив голову на бок. Стив тут же обнаружил, с какой ошеломляющей отчетливостью ощущает эту внезапную близость. – Я нахожу тебя притягательным, Стив Роджерс. Очень притягательным.

Стив не осмеливался пошевелиться.

– Оу, – выдохнул он весьма расплывчато, но его мозг отказывался исправно работать. Или, по крайней мере, решил не ставить его в известность о том, что ему полагается делать в данной ситуации. Локи поднял руку и расправил длинными пальцами складки рубашки на его груди.

– Я бы хотел сделать тебя своим, – проговорил Локи еще тише. – И я почти всегда получаю то, что хочу.

Стив дернулся, чувствуя себя так, словно вся кровь в его организме разом нагрелась на несколько градусов, и к его телу наконец-то вернулась способность двигаться. Он поспешно отшатнулся назад, чуть не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

– Прекрати, – резко потребовал он. – Перестань… дразнить меня, или что ты там делаешь…

Локи замер с поразительно искренним удивлением на лице, склонив голову на бок.

– Дразнить тебя? – Его губы изогнулись в едва уловимой улыбке, из-за которой все равно проглядывало нечто темное… но Стиву подумалось, что это была другая разновидность тьмы. Другой вид опасности.

И на него неожиданно накатило осознание, что Локи говорил серьезно. Искренне. Что он действительно…

В животе диким ураганом всколыхнулись бабочки, и Стив поспешно отступил еще на несколько шагов.

– Мне надо идти, – едва не заикаясь выпалил он. – Они… они меня ждут, наверху. И если я не появлюсь…

Локи вкрадчиво подобрался на шаг ближе. На его губах продолжала красоваться эта загадочная улыбка, а глаза мерцали так, что желудок Стива совершил кувырок.

– Откуда эта внезапная спешка? Разве я тебя обидел?

– Нет, – торопливо ответил Стив. – Нет, нисколько, я просто вспомнил…

– О важных делах, – закончил за него Локи, в голосе которого появились странные, почти мурлыкающие нотки. По телу Стиву пробежала волна мурашек.

– Эм, – красноречиво высказался он, и Локи придвинулся еще на шажок. Стив попятился и уперся в кухонную стойку.

– Конечно же, ты можешь задержаться… еще на секундочку.

Теперь Локи стоял очень близко. И Стив ощутил легкий запах металла и чего-то еще, чего-то более необычного. «Магии, – подумал он заторможенно. – Наверное, это запах магии».

– Я должен… – предпринял он еще одну слабую попытку. Пальцы Локи скользнули в его волосы и аккуратно устроились у него на затылке. И в следующее мгновение он уже целовал Локи. Локи, который разрушил половину Нью-Йорка, и который имел (по крайней мере, в прошлом) очень напрягающую привычку его похищать, и который находился в абсолютно противоположной стороне от таких понятий как «безопасность» или…

Язык Локи невесомо коснулся его губ, и Стив инстинктивно приоткрыл рот, но Локи уже отстранился. И если его глаза мерцали до этого…

Стив судорожно сглотнул.

– Все еще торопишься? – промурлыкал Локи.

– Я правда должен… – Пальцы Локи зашевелились, перебирая волосы Стива, а сам он склонил голову на бок, умудряясь выглядеть раздражающе невинно. Стив с трудом поймал ускользающую мысль. – Идти.

– Должен, – протянул Локи, нахмуриваясь. – _Должен_. Ты питаешь нежность к этому слову. Но, знаешь, оно далеко не абсолютное. « _Должен идти_ » не обязательно означает, что « _пойдешь_ ». – Подушечки его пальцев чуть сильнее прижались к затылку Стива. – В этом и заключается мой вопрос. Что же ты _сделаешь_ , Капитан?

Его глаза были полуприкрыты, но выражение лица не походило ни на ленивое, ни на угрожающее. Стив с усилием сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, растерянным, а его сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что не собираюсь быть твоей… игрушкой.

В глазах Локи на мгновение промелькнуло недоумение.

– Ты думаешь, что… – Он осекся, нахмуриваясь, и слегка отстранился, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо Стива. – Полагаю, мне следует… _избавить_ тебя от этого заблуждения.

То, как в его исполнении прозвучало слово «избавить», было просто несправедливо, и… Стив с трудом подавил желание содрогнуться. Все его тело казалось неестественно горячим, почти обжигающим.

– Эм, – выдавил он крайне последовательно.

« _Это действительно происходит?_ » – Вопросила какая-то все еще сносно функционирующая часть его рассудка. – « _Или это все какой-нибудь безумный?.._ »

Пальцы в волосах Стива сжались и потянули, заставляя его запрокинуть голову назад. Локи наклонился ближе и его губы припали к шее Стива прямо под подбородком. Выдохнув порцию теплого воздуха на кожу, он немного подразнил чувствительное место языком, а потом активно к нему присосался.

Стив мог бы поклясться, что ощутил это тянущее чувство везде и сразу. Горячее давление на шее моментально вызвало ответную вспышку внизу живота, а электрический разряд, пробежавший по связывающим эти два места нервам, тут же распространился по всему телу.

– Ннхм, – услышал он собственный голос и почувствовал, как начинают подкашиваться колени. Вторая рука Локи обхватила его за талию и помогла удержать равновесие.

Когда Локи наконец отстранился, облюбованное им место на шее Стива приятно покалывало. Локи осторожно провел по нему языком, словно пытаясь успокоить пульсирующую болезненность. Но его действие, кажется, имело прямо противоположный эффект.

Сквозь туман в голове Стив осознал, что хочет. Очень хочет. Хочет и плохо представляет, как именно…

Он вслепую нащупал спину Локи, провел по ней ладонями и вцепился в плечи, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы. Звук, который вырвался у Локи, больше всего походил на судорожный вздох. Стив почувствовал, как вздрогнуло прислоняющееся к нему тело, и тут же ослабил хватку.

– Прости, я не подумал…

– Нет, – оборвал его Локи низким и слегка охрипшим голосом. – Нет, сделай так еще раз.

Стив, не задумываясь, подчинился: обхватил плечи Локи и почувствовал, как тот выгнулся навстречу его рукам. Внизу живота тут же начал собираться комок жара, и Стив с неожиданной четкостью осознал, насколько плотно он прижат к телу Локи. Его дыхание тут же участилось, а легким перестало хватать кислорода.

« _Что ты творишь?_ » – всплыла в голове оттененная легким безумием мысль, а потом губы Локи снова нашли его шею и присосались к ней, и все тело Стива инстинктивно качнулось вперед. Он все еще чувствовал впивающийся в поясницу край кухонной стойки, но теперь это его уже не беспокоило. Хотя, наверное, ему и правда надо было…

Локи поднял голову и нашел взглядом лицо Стива. В его глазах бушевало нечто темное и… единственное определение, которое мог подобрать Стив, было «голодное». По его телу прокатилась волна жара.

– Уверяю тебя, – проговорил Локи, от тона голоса которого по позвоночнику Стива побежали приятные мурашки. – Я не играю с тобой.

Стив сглотнул.

– Ладно, – с трудом выдавил он. Уголок губ Локи дернулся вверх, но эта полуулыбка нисколько не изменила интенсивность его взгляда, от которого у Стива всякий раз пересыхало во рту.

– И все? – Ладонь Локи соскользнула с талии Стива и прочертила дорожку вверх по его боку. И Стив, внимательно наблюдающий за выражением лица Локи, заметил, как тот быстро провел языком по нижней губе. – Я ожидал немного…

Стив разжал одну руку, все еще стискивающую плечо Локи, запустил ее в черные волосы и, не задумываясь, притянул Локи к себе для поцелуя. И с мимолетным удовольствием отметил, как тот сначала напрягся от неожиданности, но тут же с одобрительным хмыканьем расслабился. И это было хорошо, но все же…

Локи немного сдвинулся, и Стив внезапно обнаружил мускулистое бедро, прижимающееся к нему в самом интересном месте, и даже такое крохотное движение… _ох_.

Разобрав тот звук, который сорвался с его собственных губ, Стив ощутил, что краснеет. Его тело отреагировало раньше, чем он успел сообразить, что происходит. Локи отстранился, и, услышав его сбитое и учащенное дыхание, Стив на мгновение испытал непонятную гордость, за которой тут же последовало смущение. Ему казалось, что руки Локи были сразу везде: в его волосах, на шее, на бедрах.

Стив осмелился поднять взгляд на лицо Локи и тут же пожалел об этом. На высоких скулах алел легкий румянец, а глаза Локи лихорадочно блестели. Он выглядел… развратно, и Стив обнаружил, что по большей части ему это нравится.

– Локи, – начал было он, но запнулся, осознав, что его собственный голос тоже звучит как-то непривычно. Все его тело горело и покалывало, а мысли продолжали сползать к тому месту, куда с такой идеальной точностью прижималось бедро Локи… и это определенно мешало сосредоточиться.

Локи снова опустил голову и прочертил языком дорожку по шее Стива от ключицы и до самого уха, а потом обхватил губами мочку. Стив тут же забыл, что именно намеревался сказать, и попытался догнать ускользающую мысль. Кажется, это было что-то важное.

– Локи, – попробовал он еще раз, но его тон не дотянул до более или менее авторитетного.

– Мм. Я вполне могу привыкнуть к тому, как ты произносишь мое имя, – обожгло его ухо дыханием Локи. Изящные тонкие пальцы опять принялись перебирать его волосы, и Стив почувствовал, как стремительно дезертируют все логические причины, по которым ему следовало немедленно остановить Локи, потому что на самом деле он вовсе не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Пропустив сквозь пальцы длинные черные локоны, он подумал, что, наверное, оно того не стоит.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент Локи резко вскинул голову и осмотрелся по сторонам. Стив не услышал ничего подозрительного, но лицо Локи неожиданно исказила настоящая ярость.

– Черт, – коротко выругался он.

– Эмхм, – промямлил Стив красноречиво, но потом все же собрался с мыслями. – Что?..

Локи отступил назад. Стив невольно издал протестующий возглас, внезапно ощутив легкое головокружение и… нетерпеливое раздражение.

– Я возмещу тебе все неудобства позже, – пообещал Локи, в глазах которого снова заплясали искорки. – Скоро. Я надеюсь. – Он резко подался вперед и еще раз поцеловал Стива – с яростным рвением и слегка прикусывая его нижнюю губу. После чего просто исчез, оставляя возбужденного и растерянного Стива ошалело таращиться в пустоту.

Из ступора Стива вывел раздавшийся мгновение спустя характерный стук по стене и голос Тони, вторгшийся в кухню чуть раньше своего обладателя.

– Эй, Кэп. – Стив полагал, что еще никогда в жизни не был настолько не рад его видеть. – Брюс объявил, что сегодня у нас вечер настольных игр. Хочешь присоединиться?

Закрыв глаза, Стив досчитал до пяти, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ, а потом сумел все же где-то отыскать улыбку.

– Вообще-то, наверное, я пойду спать, – отозвался он, надеясь, что голос не выдаст его истинного напряжения. – Но все равно… спасибо за приглашение.

– Еще же только девять, – заметил Тони после короткой паузы и покосился на него с подозрением. Стив намеренно заставил себя не поддаваться соблазну проверить собственный внешний вид на наличие всевозможных… компрометирующих деталей. – Ну, ладно, дедуля.

Холодный душ помог немного прояснить затуманенные мысли. И Стив про себя решил, что, наверное, все было к лучшему. Он не был уверен, что смог бы остановиться, а что-то ему подсказывало, что их с Локи занятие являлось крайне… неуместным в данных обстоятельствах. («По крайней мере, пока», – промурлыкала предательская часть его сознания. – «Но, возможно, в будущем…»)

Он затолкал эту мысль поглубже и провел вечер за чтением. Или, может быть, ожиданием. И когда он наконец уснул, его посетила целая череда крайне неудобных (и довольно приятных) снов.

* * *

Локи так и не вернулся.

Стив продолжал ожидать, что однажды тот просто появится прямо в середине фильма, или на прогулке, или, может быть, пока он рисует, или когда спит. Даже несмотря на то, что здравомыслящая часть его прекрасно знала, что ему следовало вести себя осторожнее и он вообще не должен был позволять ситуации зайти так далеко… боже, он все еще краснел от одних только воспоминаний…

Но все остальные его части желали снова увидеть Локи и узнать, что тот имел в виду под «возмещением неудобств».

Но прошла неделя, потом две, и Стив начал подозревать, что это все была какая-нибудь очередная игра. Еще один способ вывести его из равновесия. Уловка, на которую он попался как полный идиот. Он так никому ничего и не рассказал, но эти мысли продолжали копошиться на задворках его разума. И он безумно злился на самого себя за то, что думал… думал _что_?

В конце концов, видимо, все те, кто называл его наивным, оказались совершенно правы. И Локи играючи исполнил симфонию на его эмоциях. И чем больше времени проходило с их последней встречи, тем более правдоподобным становилось это объяснение…

Но хуже всего было то, что Стив никак не мог перестать _надеяться_ , что причина отсутствия Локи крылась в чем-то другом.

И вот однажды, по возвращению после очередных разборок с преступной организацией ЦЕЛЬ, их с порога встретил идеально размеренный и слегка оттененный акцентом голос ДЖАРВИСа.

– Сэр, – обратился к Тони искусственный интеллект, – вынужден сообщить, что личность, известная вам под именем Локи, находится в данный момент на вашем диване на одиннадцатом этаже. Жизненные показатели свидетельствуют о потере сознания.

Они все дружно замерли.

– Что? – переспросил Клинт, голос которого мгновенно скакнул вверх на целую октаву. Глаза Тора расширились от ужаса, а Стив почувствовал, как в его в животе что-то тяжело перевернулось.

– Это что, шутка? Нет, нет, нет, _не так_ я планировал…

– Позвольте также обратить ваше внимание на то, – перебил его ДЖАРВИС, – что жизненные показатели продолжают стремительно ухудшаться, и, насколько я могу судить, отстирать пятна с вашего дивана уже не представляется возможным.

Тор резко выпрямился.

– Что это значит? Твой слуга пытается сказать, что?.. – В его голосе прозвучала неприкрытая паника. Стив бросился к лифту раньше, чем успел подумать о том, как его поведение может быть истолковано окружающими. Стремительно ухудшаются. Он вспомнил, как Локи выглядел в тот первый и _единственный_ раз, когда Стив видел его без сознания. И сам факт того, что Локи был сейчас здесь… он бы не пришел, если бы у него оставались хоть какие-то другие варианты.

– Стив, – резко окликнула его Наташа. Он полуобернулся прямо на ходу, думая про себя: « _Если Дум узнал…_ »

– Что бы там ни происходило, – произнес он, с трудом сохраняя ровную интонацию, – с учетом всех обстоятельств, разве тебе не кажется, что я лучше всего подхожу для этой задачи?

– Не пытайся, – начал было Тони, но его оборвал Брюс.

– Иди, – сказал он. – Иди первым. И сообщи нам, если…

– Сообщу, – кивнул Стив и направился прямиком к лифту.

Все то время, пока кабинка ехала до одиннадцатого этажа, он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и вылетел из нее, как только распахнулись двери. И тут же резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимую стену. Воздух здесь был буквально пропитан запахом крови, на полу виднелись красные пятна, а на стене красовался алый отпечаток ладони. Сердце Стива провалилось куда-то в пятки, но он осторожно двинулся вперед.

Локи лежал на диване, распластавшись так, словно рухнул, едва до него добравшись. Неподвижный и бледный, как сама смерть. Стив аккуратно подошел ближе и попытался нащупать пульс у него на шее, прекрасно понимая, что если Локи неожиданно очнется, то вполне может воспринять это действие как угрозу. Найти пульс получилось не сразу, но, когда Стив наконец его нащупал, сердцебиение показалось ему слабым и неровным. Он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал он. – Позови… спроси Брюса, может ли…

– Я был таким глупцом.

Стив чуть не подскочил на месте, тут же находя взглядом лицо Локи, глаза которого были приоткрыты ровно настолько, что можно было разглядеть редкие проблески зеленой радужки.

– Что?.. – начал было Стив, но тут же мотнул головой. – Я зову на помощь. Только не… – Он замолчал, не зная, чем еще сейчас может помочь. Но Локи никак не отреагировал.

– Пожалуй, я мог бы догадаться, – проговорил он слегка заплетающимся языком. – Ловко. Как ты… затянул петлю так медленно, что я ее даже не заметил… – Повернув голову, он сплюнул ярко-красную кровь на пол. – Хорошо. Пусть будет так. Мне все равно больше некуда… – Глаза Локи начали закрываться, и он издал душераздирающий, полупридушенный смешок.

Стив тут же схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Локи с трудом снова разлепил глаза.

– Эй. Сосредоточься. Что случилось?

– Ты всегда задаешь самые бессмысленные вопросы, – пробормотал Локи. Стив попытался найти застежки на незнакомой, скользкой от крови одежде. – Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за причиненные… неудобства.

Костюм Локи наконец начал поддаваться, и, когда Стив потянул сильнее, еще несколько крючков выскользнули из своих петель, но открывшаяся картина явила собой только еще больше крови. Создавалось впечатление, что на Локи не осталось вообще ни одного куска целой кожи, одни только…

Локи судорожно вздохнул, и Стива ощутимо замутило. Он с усилием сглотнул. Что за монстр?..

– Локи, – потребовал он строго. – Сосредоточься. Ты можешь хотя бы сказать мне… угрожает ли нам опасность?

Уголок губ Локи вздрогнул, и он снова издал тот самый кошмарный смешок.

– Нет. Не беспокойся. Вы не… – он не договорил, и его глаза опять начали закрываться. «Значит, мишенью были не Мстители», – подумал Стив с облегчением и тут же ощутил чудовищное чувство вины за это самое облегчение.

– Эй, – позвал Стив снова, стараясь привлечь ускользающее внимание Локи, и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо. «Да где же они все?» – Хорошо, что ты пришел сюда. Что бы ни произошло, мы сможем помочь…

– Хорошо, что я… правда? – Голова Локи слегка съехала на бок. – Мы должны… хмм. Поступай как хочешь, Капитан, – наконец выговорил он. – Для меня все кончено. – Его речь опять сделалась еле разборчивой, и у Стива неприятно защемило в груди.

– ДЖАРВИС, – окликнул он натянуто.

– Доктор Баннер уже поднимается к вам. В сопровождении Тони Старка. Агенты Бартон и Романофф пытаются удержать Тора.

Стив нервно покосился на Локи при упоминании Тора, но тот никак не отреагировал, только тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Собственное сердце Стива отбивало барабанную дробь, и он снова попытался нащупать слабый пульс на бледной шее, торопливо вернув на место пропитанный кровью кожаный доспех, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь. Что случилось? А если это действительно было дело рук _Дума_?..

– Стив, – раздался позади голос Тони, искаженный динамиками железного костюма. – Какого?.. Черт побери, как много крови! Он уже умер? То есть, правда, без шуток, на самом деле…

– Тони, – резко оборвал его Брюс и, отодвинув Стива в сторону, опустился на колени возле дивана. Ему хватило одного взгляда на состояние Локи, и его лицо разом помрачнело. – Стив, иди в медотсек и принеси мне набор для первой помощи и синюю канистру, которая стоит по левую сторону.

Стив замешкался на долю секунды. Если Локи снова придет в себя и увидит рядом Брюса или Тони…

Но Локи был не в том состоянии, чтобы причинить вред кому-то из них. И Тони был облачен в свою броню. Так что никакого риска не было, – наконец решил Стив и направился к лифту.

– Господи-боже, мой диван, – услышал он напоследок причитания Тони. – Разве мы не должны сообщить об этом Тору?

Стив намеренно задвинул все мысли подальше, взбегая вверх по ступенькам, потому что он морально не был готов сейчас дожидаться лифта. Что произошло? Что, _черт побери_ , случилось, и почему Локи не пришел сюда раньше? Почему он просто не?..

В его груди бушевали страх и ярость, но Стив усилием воли затолкал их поглубже. « _Сосредоточься_ », – сурово приказал он самому себе. – « _У тебя есть задача, которую необходимо выполнить_ ».

Стиву хотелось, чтобы во всем этом было какое-нибудь глубинное значение. В том факте, что Локи пришел. Что на последнем издыхании он наконец сделал выбор и решил сдаться, зная, что на этот раз ему вряд ли удастся сбежать. Что он, фактически, соглашается на заключение, пусть даже только из крайней необходимости. Стиву хотелось верить, что, может быть, ему наконец-то, каким-то чудом действительно удалось _достучаться_ до Локи.

А может быть, Локи просто думал, что умрет раньше, чем это все успеет превратиться в проблему. От этой мысли в животе у Стива что-то неприятно перекувыркнулось. Нет, Локи не умрет. Истории так не заканчиваются.

Стив ворвался в лазарет, торопливо отыскал синюю канистру, о которой говорил Брюс, добавил к ней набор для первой помощи, перехватил это все поудобнее и устремился обратно вниз.

Ему хотелось, чтобы это все что-нибудь значило. Он надеялся, что, может быть, так оно и есть.

И немного ненавидел себя за то, что никак не мог до конца в это поверить.


End file.
